j_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dodranscentennial
''Survivor: Dodranscentennial ''was the seventy-fifth season of Survivor. The season ended when Benry won the title of Sole Survivor for the fourth time, beating Emma by a 6-3 jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. The season featured 21 former winners marooned on three separate beaches in Micronesia. They were divided into three tribes: Ngau in red, Omoachel in green, and Tuu in yellow. The tribes were named after places in Micronesia. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the blue SevenFive tribe. The main twist this season was return of twenty-one former winners. With 21 castaways, it was at the time the second-largest cast of any season, behind only Survivor: Extravaganza. The all-winnner cast has been seen once before, 45 seasons earlier on Survivor: Winner Takes All. "Dodranscentennial" means 75th anniversary. It was filmed in Micronesia again to mark the occasion. Notable contestants this season include Benry, showmance members Bryce and Christina, Extravaganza winner Graham, and Cheesey. Both Benry and Cheesey had previously stated they would not return to the game. Both had been absent from the show for multiple dozen seasons. Cheesey only agreed because of a large cry for her participation, while Benry agreed to fight for another charity. Graham has generally been regarded as one of the best Survivor players, as he was able to outlast both all-stars, winners, and the largest cast ever to win the title of Sole Survivor; his return has been largely anticipated. Bryce and Christina, both winners of their seasons, met on their past season and fell in love. The romance was followed for the entirety of the season, culminating with Bryce proposing to Christina at the finale. She accepted. During their appearance this season, they insisted they had separated (not even the producers knew). The rumors proved true during the airing of the episodes, but the castaways had no idea at the time and continuously suspected they were in cahoots. They were eliminated in back-to-back tribal councils as a precaution. Reception to this season was strong, but many critics felt the producers did little to incite drama. Without any tribe switches and an unnecessary final two, the season was often bland. Many also disliked Benry's fourth win, as it seemed too unbelievable. Benry actually made a case at the final two to vote for Emma, but all the men voted his way, while the three women voted for Emma. Overall the reception was similar to that of ''Survivor: Superstars. ''EW commented, "These all-winner seasons are fantastic in concept, but labeling them as Quests for Ultimate Survivors only underwhelms the result. These experienced survivors need tribe switches, mutinies, twists, hell even bring in Outcast Island." This was once again supposed to be Benry and Cheesey's last appearances on the show. They swore an oath at the reunion show never to return, jokingly nonetheless. This proved untrue for the 100th season, ''Survivor: Centennia''l, when both returned. Both were voted out in the first phase. Contestants The Game *After a second deadlocked vote, Ross and Emma competed in a firemaking challenge. Ross lost and was eliminated. Voting History Jury Vote Category:Seasons Category:Final 2